marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Amora (Earth-8096)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-8096 | BaseOfOperations = Asgard | Gender = Female | Height = 6'2" | Weight = 180 lbs | Eyes = Green | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Asgard | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Sorceress | Education = | Origin = Asgardian | PlaceOfBirth = Asgard | Creators = Craig Kyle; Christopher Yost | First = | First2 = | HistoryText = Early Life Amora, the Enchantress was an ally and teacher of Loki. Amora was responsible for instructing him in the ways and usages of Asgardian magic while they were both teenagers. One of her lessons in water manipulation was interrupted by the teenage Thor who was on a mission to find the Sword of Surtur. Infatuation with Thor She became deeply infatuated with Thor and even tried to save him from Loki's machinations, but he continually rejected her, destroying whatever chance they might have had to be allies. Meeting the Avengers The Enchantress uses her magic to manipulate the Hulk into distrusting the rest of the Avengers and attacking Thor. During the fight Thor recognizes the pair immediately: Amora the Enchantress and Skurge the Executioner, both Asgardians. The Enchantress restrains the Thor and separates him from his hammer while the Executioner holds his own against Ant-Man and Wasp. After some convincing by the real Banner, Hulk returns just in time to bail out the other Avengers and Thor demonstrates a novel use of his powers by supercharging Iron Man's damaged armor. After regrouping, the heroes drive off Amora and Skurge, but Hulk still feels that the others treat him like a monster and leaves the team. Meeting Zemo After his defeat against the Avengers Baron Zemo discovers the Enchantress and the Executioner, standing over the unconscious Arnim Zola. Amora the Enchantress then tells Zemo she comes offering a proposition. Recruitment Later, she and Zemo find and reassemble Simon Williams, aka "Wonder Man", after his ionic energy form destabilized while fighting the Avengers. They offer him the chance to be restored to human form, if he helps them destroy the Avengers. Soon after that, they recruited the Crimson Dynamo to their cause. Zemo and the Enchantress monitor the Leaders transmission to the world. After that, she, Zemo, Executioner, Wonder Man, and Vanko found the dying Abomination in the Nevada Desert, after being defeated by the Hulk. Masters of Evil With Blonsky recruited, the Masters of Evil were formed, with the sole task of destroying the Avengers. First, Enchantress lured Wasp into a trap by impersonating Whirlwind, who was attacked and confronted by all the members. Zemo used her security pass to infiltrate the Mansion, where Dynamo defeated Iron Man, who was caught off guard while checking his armor inventory. Enchantress then tricked Hulk, and exiled him to the Asgardian realm of the Frost Giants, leaving only Captain America to defeat. Simon and Executioner took him down, while Zemo mockingly had the last laugh. After luring Thor back to the Avengers Mansion, Zemo believed he now had all the Avengers defeated. Zemo began to toy with imprisoned Captain America, he also let slip that he was working with someone who would ensure he would finally rule the world. Around this time, Hawkeye and Black Panther caught the Masters of Evil off guard and began taking them down one by one. After capturing them as well, they revealed to Zemo that they were simply a diversion, while the shrunken Ant-Man crept back into his labs. Pym appeared and used his technology to destabilize Simon,while Hawkeye and Panther freed the rest of the Avengers. Near defeat, the Enchantress teleported the Masters to safety, back to Arnim's laboratory. Casket of Ancient Winters The Enchantress and the Executioner confront the Dark Elf; Malekith after he was sent to retrieve the Casket of Ancient Winters. But he betrays them using the Casket to freeze them in place. The Avengers arrive and defeat Melekith and reverse the effects of the spell releasing Enchantress and the Executioner. Using her magic she binds the team and escapes with the Casket. Manipulating Thor After a fight with Ultron, Thor wakes up in a heavenly field shading by a tree and comforted by Amora. Thor eventually comes to his senses and breaks free from the Enchantress illusion just in time to help the Avengers battle Ultron. Norn Stones The Masters, working for Loki tried to get the Norn Stones, to bring an Asgardian invasion to Midgard. The Avengers divided in order to get the Stones. Using a special collar, Zemo controlled Enchantress and ordered her to make the coming army be at his service, but Thor's intervention frees Enchantress, and he managed to advise the Avengers to destroy the Norn Stones. While the Avengers were transported to different Realms after destroying the Stones, Zemo knocked out Enchantress, who blamed him for her failure. Acts of Vengeance Some time later, she stared searching for every one of the Masters to find Zemo and kill him. After Chemistro was turned into gold with his own gun, Living Laser frozen in electric state and Arnim Zola glued to the corpse of his Doughboy, Zemo asked for help from the Avengers, who wanted to use a magic nullifier on her to take her down. When she arrived to the Avengers Mansion and defeated the Avengers and the rest of the Masters, Zemo tried to use the last Norn Stone to kill her. The Masters betrayed the Avengers and attacked them, destroying the nullifier. When Enchantress was about to use the Norn Stone, Wonder Man sacrificed himself to destroy it. Enchantress was sent to Muspelheim where she discovered Surtur, and began to scream in horror. Demon Queen Enchantress was possessed by the demon Surtur, with an army of Fire Demons to command she destroy the homeworld of Beta Ray Bill, Korbin. She persued him until the ship crashed on a meteorite. She commanded her Fire Demons to break into the ship and kill the Korbonites. She was surprised by Thor's sudden appearance on the battlefield and regained conscious for a moment, but not long enough to discontinue her attack Thor and Bill. She was eventually defeated by the combined attack of Bill and Thor's hammers, the defeat temporarily freeing her from Surtur's possession just long enough to beg Thor to make it stop before Surtur took over her body to taunt Thor and teleport her away from the scene. When Surtur sent Amora to free Loki from the Midgard Serpent, Enchantress appeared self possessed enough to take a personal pleasure in, and add a bit of her personal flair to her revenge, showing Loki the Avengers in battle against the Wrecking Crew and using her magic to prevent the Avengers from using their powers. She placed Loki's soul in the Destroyer and sent him to Midgard to kill them. If he had defeated them, Amora have been freed him. When the Avengers regained their powers and defeated Loki, Enchantress told the Midgard Serpent that she can torture Loki until the end of time. She then told Surtur that Loki failed to defeat the Avengers. Surtur then told her that Ragnarok would begin soon. Hulk Vs Thor Somehow the Enchantress managed to free herself feom Surtur's control. Still angry at Thor for rejecting her in favor of Sif, the Enchantress helps Loki in his plot to defeat Thor and kill Odin. However, she relents and saves Thor's life, before aiding in the struggle against the Hulk. She and sif were the last Asgardians standing. Amora unleashes her full power on the hulk, but now a being of pure rage and power, the hulk proves unaffected and promptly defeated her. Amora recovered, and seeing she still stood no chance at gaining thor's favour, she departed. Her ultimate fate remains unkown. ... | Powers = Seemingly those of Amora (Earth-616)#Powers. . | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Norn Stones | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Voiced By Kari Wahlgren in the Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes and Hulk Vs. * Ashleigh Ball voiced a young Amora in Thor: Tales of Asgard | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Teleporters